Pokkén Tournament 2 (Ender)
Pokkén Tournament 2 (Japanese: ポッ拳 POKKÉN TOURNAMENT 2 Pokkén: Pokkén Tournament 2) is a one-on-one fighting game. The game, which is a sequel to the 2015 title Pokkén Tournament, combines gameplay elements of Bandai Namco Entertainment's Tekken series with the universe of The Pokémon Company's Pokémon series. Pokkén Tournament 2, like its predecessor, was released internationally on a home console and in Japanese arcades. An English version of the arcade version was released in a limited number of American arcades a week prior to its console launch. Gameplay The gameplay of Pokkén Tournament 2 differs in very slight ways from its predecessor. Core mechanics from the original Pokkén Tournament are kept, though are mainly tweaked with in ways to balance the game in certain ways. The game is essentially a traditional one-on-one fighting game. The Pokémon battles take place in two phases: the Field Phase, which has Pokémon duelling in a three-dimensional battleground; and the Duel Phase, which takes place in traditional two-dimensional battlefields. Pokémon battle through various attacks, with special attacks activated through using different combinations of attacks and directional inputs. A large new addition to Pokkén Tournament 2 is the addition of a second Synergy Gauge. While filling the first Synergy Gauge allows the Pokémon to activate their Synergy Burst, as in the original title, filling up both allows the Pokémon to use a special move known as a Synergy Burst ƒ. The Synergy Burst ƒ attack will always hit and KO the opponent, as filling it up takes a substantial amount of time. Advisors Cheer Skills Customization Titles Story The game is set six years after the events of Pokkén Tournament. The former champion of the Ferrum League and their friend/guide Nia assisted in restarting the Ferrum League after Shadow Mewtwo's attack on the region. After setting up the Ferrum Elite, they left the region, moving on to find an even greater challenge. The plot primarily revolves around the introduction of Fighter Pokémon that have yet to be approved by the Ferrum League for official Ferrum Battles. Ferrum League Following the events of the previous game, the Ferrum League underwent a major restructuring in its battle structure. There are now two Ferrum Leagues, the original ("Ferrum League") and the new "Ferrum Elite". The Ferrum League is open to Battle Trainers from all across the Ferrum Region. It is broken up into four leagues: Green League, Blue League, Red League, and Chroma League. Green League has a pool of 100 Trainers, and making it into the top 10 grants access to the Red Tournament. Blue League has a pool of 80, Red League has 40, and Chroma has 25. To be granted access to the Blue, Red, and Chroma Tournaments, the player must rank up to at least Rank 8. After defeating any of the Green, Blue, Red, Chroma, Yellow, Iron, Silver, Gold, and Crystal Leagues, the player is able to rematch the leagues at any time, as well as the league's champions. The Ferrum Elite is open to the Battle Trainers that have ranked to at least Rank 10 in the Chroma League. Ferrum Elite consists of four leagues in itself, though these are slightly different in that they consist each of only a single match, though these matches are longer (a Trainer must win six rounds instead of just two), and may have several gimmicks attached to it. The Ferrum Elite takes the place of the Elite Four that other regions have, and adapts the idea to the Battle AR setup. As such, there is no designated "Champion" as with other regions' Elite Four groups, instead the title of "Champion" is given to anyone that can defeat the four Ferrum Elites, as well as the Elite of the Crystal League, Anne. Ferrum World Tournament The player is able to enter the Ferrum World Tournament. The Ferrum World Tournament contains trainers from all over competing in Ferrum Battles, as a chance to connect with their Pokémon in ways they couldn't before. There are twelve entrants into the Ferrum World Tournament, with each entrant returning from a previous Pokémon title. Their Pokémon are much stronger than any Pokémon fought in the Ferrum League or Ferrum Elite. Additionally, all Ferrum World Tournament entrants have unique Titles that can not be earned by the player. Following the release of the five Fighter Pokémon released through free updates, three more possible opponents were added into the Ferrum World Tournament bracket. These trainers are highlighted with blue backgrounds. Pokémon Fighter Pokémon There will be a total of 43 Fighter Pokémon in the base of Pokkén Tournament 2, more than doubling the roster of its predecessor. Pokémon that are capable of Mega Evolution will Mega Evolve upon activating Synergy Burst. Similarly, other Pokémon that have multiple forms may change under similar circumstances: Greninja transforming into Ash-Greninja, Meloetta transforming from its Aria Forme to its Pirouette Forme, and Lunala entering Full Moon Phase. The Nintendo Switch and arcade versions of Pokkén Tournament 2 each have four exclusive Fighter Pokémon, one per each class. The Fighter Pokémon exclusive to the arcade version were later released in a paid DLC pack for the Nintendo Switch version in Europe and North America, though remained exclusive to the arcade version in Japan. Five Fighter Pokémon were added to both versions of the game post-launch in free updates. Later re-releases of the Nintendo Switch version would include these Fighter Pokémon upon initial start-up. Pokémon with tinted backgrounds are new Fighter Pokémon. Support Pokémon A total of 50 Support Pokémon appear in Pokkén Tournament 2. Pokémon are paired up into twos, and a player may only take one duo into battle at a time, switching between which of these Pokémon they will summon. Pokémon with tinted backgrounds are new Support Pokémon. Stages In addition to every stage from the original Pokkén Tournament, there are an additional ten new stages and five new variants that appear in the game. Returning stages have the descriptions as they did in the original title. Trivia * According to unfinished data in the game's code: ** An erupting variation of Phos Volcano was originally to appear as a stage. ** The ability to have a third Synergy Burst gauge was planned to appear in the game. Category:Fighting Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokkén Games